Eyes Like Mine
by QueenRhiannon
Summary: Dudley and his twin sister Gladiolus Dursley are magical. Just like their cousin Harry Potter. Every wonder what would happen if Dudley was a wizard? With a sister that dreams of the past? How will dreaming of the past help them shape the future? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter had been edited by the wonderful GizzieBaako! If your reading Eyes like Mine, the other chapters will be reposted better then before thanks to this wonderful person. :)**

Chapter 1: Awakening

In an overly pink bedroom slept, quite fitfully, the daughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, a perfectly normal couple with a perfectly normal life, if you had asked them. That day had been twins Gladiolus and Dudley Dursley's birthday. And despite all the presents (36 to be exact) and the sugar eaten (plenty), little Gladiolus and (not so little) Dudley felt quite unwell. The twins' skin was hot to the touch, and if you had asked them, they would have said the feeling was like something inside was trying to get out.

Something was.

When the twins were old enough to understand, they had both realized their parents hated anything unusual. Saying the word "magic" in their parents' presence produced a worse reaction than any foul curse word. So, in an attempt to please their normalcy-loving parents, the children repressed their magic to the best of their ability. They managed it quite well, the punishments of their strange cousin only reinforcing their efforts. However, you cannot truly ignore something that is part of your very being for long.

It is well known that magic will do all it can to protect young witches and wizards, manifesting as the answer to their current need. Constant and continual suppression and repression of innate magic, though, will eventually result in explosive reactions. However, much like one's immune system, one's magical capacity has a safety valve to reduce the size of the eventual explosion and any possible injuries incurred in the process. The feeling the Dursley twins shared was the release of raw, unordered magic. The pressure was so great that the children fell into a coma for a week, much to the distress of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

The hospital staff couldn't explain what was happening. Gladiolus, who had always been much too thin for her age, began to gain weight; while Dudley, who had always been heavyset, was rapidly approaching an appropriate weight. The fever remained, and at no point did either child make a sound or respond to outside stimulation. The doctors were quite shocked and baffled; whatever the Dursley children had, it seemed to be improving their bodies physically. The children were (outwardly, at least) the healthiest they had ever been, apart from the fever and coma.

At exactly 7:13 am, both Dursley children woke from dreams they couldn't remember. It appeared to the hospital staff as though they were glowing, which their parents attributed to the light coming in through the window. After many tests confirming, that yes, the children were perfectly healthy, the hospital finally let the twins go home with their parents.

It wasn't until a week after returning home did their cousin Harry approach them, head bowed, skinnier than ever. (It seems the week the twins were at the hospital wasn't kind to Harry.)

All he said was, "I'm glad you're ok." The twins were surprised to say the least; they had never been kind to harry, or done anything to earn his concern.

"Harry…" Gladiolus began, and then fell silent, unsure how to continue, how to say what she had never said before.

Harry raised his head hesitantly, curiously. Gladiolus swallowed thickly when her eyes met Harry's, her mouth suddenly dry. Harry's eyes widened behind his broken glasses.

"Your eyes….," he began,

"...Are just like mine." Gladiolus finished.

Neither spoke for a moment. Gladiolus' eyes before the coma had been grey with hints of blue and green. Somehow, after the coma, they had become the same vibrant shade of green as Harry's. Dudley's eyes had also changed. His previously pale azure eyes had become a much more intense shade of blue, almost cobalt or sapphire blue.

Gladiolus shook her head slightly to clear it before giving Harry a small smile.

"Do you want to go to the park with us?"

Harry blanched in surprise, then brightened, barely concealing the hope in his emerald eyes. He was aware that, for the first time, the Dursleys were extending a branch of peace and friendship.

"Y-Yeah, I would like that," Harry murmured shyly. Dudley smiled awkwardly in return.

Unfelt and unseen, the blood wards around the Dursley residence strengthened in response to the sudden acceptance of Harry Potter by Gladiolus and Dudley Dursley.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and show some love!**

 **Edited by: GizzieBaako**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been edited by the wonderful GizzieBaako.**

Chapter 2

Many years before the time of this story, after a nasty accident involving a misguided potion and the resulting sudden hair loss...

 _"I don't care what you do, just keep your freaky stuff far from me," Petunia Evans hissed, face twisted into a disgusted sneer. Her words were directed at her younger sister, Lily._

 _Having gotten the final word in, Petunia stormed out of the living room and up the stairs. Her door slammed, and silence descended on the house. Lily sat down heavily on the couch. In her hands a beautiful blue butterfly hair-clip glittered and shined. She had meant it to be a gift to her sister; a peace offering, really. "I just wanted to apologize, make it up to her, but…" She sighed, sadly. "I just wish she'd listen. Oh, Tuney…" Lily's head fell. Silent tears began to fall on the azure butterfly, which fluttered its wings and gleamed more brightly._

Gladiolus stepped forward wishing she could comfort young Lily. But it wasn't real. With that thought she was pulled out of the scene and opened her eyes. she exhaled heavily and sat up, grabbing the slightly worn journal on her nightstand and began to write.

Gladiolus paused and once again ran through the dream making sure she didn't miss anything. She nodded to herself in confirmation and closed the dream journal finally leaving the comfort of her bed. She planted herself in front of the full body mirror and began to observe herself. She had long, wavy dark red hair, bright green eyes, and pale unblemished skin. If you placed Gladiolus and Lily side by side at the same age you would almost say they were sisters, twins even. It was a strange thing. Gladiolus shook her head, leaving her thoughts, and began to get ready for the day. She slipped into one of her many dresses and combed her hair into a high ponytail. She finally left her bedroom and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her cousin was cooking under the sharp eyes of his Aunt Petunia. "Good morning, mother; good morning, Harry." Gladiolus murmured and began to set the table.

"Gladiolus dear, let the bo- Harry do that." Her mother stated.

"It's fine mum. I can do it." Gladiolus spoke through clenched teeth. They had this disagreement almost every morning since Gladiolus and Dudley had begun to help Harry with the housework.

Petunia had pursed her lips in disapproval but let Gladiolus be.

Over the last two months, things had changed drastically in the Dursley household. Gladiolus, with her strange dreams to guide her, had begun to see what was wrong with the Dursley way of life. So she did what she could do. She tried to help Harry with his chores, pulling a reluctant Dudley with her. When her parents questioned them, she excused their actions by explaining that it was teaching them to be responsible (which built character.) Her parents had eaten it up, resulting in the Dursleys establishing an allowance as a reward, Petunia cooing about how good, kind, and responsible her little angels were.

After a particularly upsetting dream about an abused Severus Snape, Gladiolus had convinced Dudley he needed to share his room with Harry. They moved all of Harry's things into Dudley's room (barely anything, and not a single toy, to Dudley's horror). They simply said that they wouldn't want to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs so why should Harry?

Neither Vernon nor Petunia had a good answer for that, so the matter was dropped.

When school began again, Gladiolus and Dudley didn't allow anyone to bully Harry. Despite his weight loss, Dudley still had plenty of strength behind his punches and no one wanted a black eye. So Harry was left be, Harry Hunting was cancelled, and the children found other ways to torment one another.

"Why?" Harry asked Gladiolus and Dudley one day. He was trying on one of the shirts Dudley had gotten him at the store while shopping.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, and Dudley grunted in confusion.

"Why are you being so nice? What did I do that made you decide you liked me? I'm not complaining or anything; I just don't understand."

For a moment, Gladiolus was struck with the overwhelming need to tell the two closest people to her about her dreams, but fear held her back. She didn't want them to reject her, or think she was lying. She just didn't know how she could explain it and not sound like a total loon.

"Because I thought, what if I were you? And I didn't like it. I- I- I just don't want to be treated like we've treated you. It's the golden rule, right? Do to others what you want done to you." Dudley muttered awkwardly.

Gladiolus smiled and nodded in agreement. "If there is no one else, you should at least be able to rely on us, right? We're family, and family should look out for each other."

Harry's eyes filled, and he sniffed a bit. After a while, he wiped his eyes. "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

Gladiolus returned to helping Dudley with his Latin homework and that was the last time the matter came up between the trio.

 **Thanks for reading! And don't worry, the chapter will hopefully be getting A LOT longer her on out. Or at least that is my intention.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited by the awesome GizzieBaako**

Chapter 3

Several months had passed and the children were in the last week of school before Winter Break. Despite the festive mood and promise of fun to come, Gladiolus (recently nicknamed Glad by Harry), was not feeling the holiday spirit, much to the distress of the Dursley household. She had fallen quiet, observing the world with a numb detachment. She flinched at any loud noise, and her brilliant green eyes were now framed by permanent dark bags from sleepless nights. She seemed to have lost her appetite and merely went through the motions of eating. Glad was not well. No one knew what was wrong, much less how to help her.

Currently, Glad was in class trying her best not to fall asleep at her desk, she had spent the last several nights staying up as long as possible to prevent the dreams, which had quickly become nightmares. Whenever she closed her eyes, she began to see things, things no child should have to see, things most adults couldn't even to begin to comprehend. She now knew words, spells, that could cause unbearable pain, knew how to make people obey, knew the words that could kill any living thing.

Gladiolus's eyes were growing heavier, but she couldn't fight it anymore. Her eyes closed in the physical realm and opened in the dream realm.  
 _It was cold and wet, the ground damp from recent rain. Glad could tell she was in a forest. Immediately she was on edge. Her most recent dreams hadn't been pleasant, and it wasn't natural for a forest to be so… still. Slowly, she turned in a circle, taking note of the full moon in the sky and the lack of trail. Snail-paced, she began to move, listening intently for any sort of sound. All too soon she heard a sound, but it didn't bring any comfort. It was a scream of terror followed by the sound of running. Despite her better judgement Glad took off toward the scream, praying that for once, someone would be saved instead of killed._

 _"NO, PLEASE LEAVE ME AL- "The screaming cut off with the horrible wet sound of something being torn._  
 _Gladiolus froze. Slowly, she began to move forward, a stone sat heavy in her stomach and bile rose to her throat as she listened to wet, sloppy sound of something being ripped apart and eaten. When she arrived at the scene, she wished she had stayed away._  
 _A young woman lay mutilated and naked on the forest floor. Her throat had been torn out and a beast of some sorts was tearing into her guts, the scene painted red in blood._  
 _A twig snapped and the werewolf's bloodied snout snapped up, its hungry eyes staring straight through Gladiolus. Slowly she turned around to see a man, incredibly tall and dressed in billowing black robes; it was the Dark Lord himself. He seemed amused at the scene before him. And that, Gladiolus thought, was almost worse._

 _"I see you're enjoying your treat, Greyback." His voice managed to captivate and repulse Gladiolus at the same time._  
 _The werewolf only snarled in response. The Dark Lord laughed quietly, apparently expecting the werewolf's response._  
 _It was all a game to him. A sick, twisted game._  
 _"Well, I hope you're not full, as I've brought another treat for you."_  
 _With that the Dark Lord waved his wand and a small child appeared at his feet. The boy was sobbing, crying; his whole small frame shook. He was not past the age of four. Gladiolus felt weak. "Don't! Don't k-"_  
 _She wept, though she knew there was nothing she could do._  
 _"Run, Mudblood," The dark lord snarled, his lips pulling into a cruel smirk._  
 _Gladiolus could only scream as the werewolf pounced._

Glad woke screaming, a terrible heart wrenching scream of fright and pain that caused immediate panic in the classroom. Several students burst into tears overcome by an unexplainable feeling of helplessness, fear, and panic. It was chaos as Ms. Bell tried her best to calm the class of now hysterical children.

Dudley had never been so terrified before. He had never heard his sister scream like that. Without even realizing it, he was out of his seat and wrapping his arms around his hysterical sister.  
"It's ok, Glad, I'm here with you, I've got you, you're safe." He whispered into her hair, her head tucked under his chin.  
He continued to repeat the phrase to Glad hoping she would finally comprehend what he was saying. Someone nudged into him slightly and Dudley snarled in response his eyes meeting Glad's, no, Harry's. He nodded to Harry who returned the gesture. Harry began to also whisper the same calming words to Glad, rubbing her back, the same way Mum would when Dudley or Glad needed comforting. Several moments later, Glad stopped shaking and blinked several times finally seeing her surroundings. Horrified, she took in the crying classroom. Her whole body slumped in guilt.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to frighten everyone." Her small voice was loud in the stillness of the classroom, the weight that seemed to press her down more noticeable than ever before.  
"I think it's time for you to go home, Ms. Dursley." Ms. Bell spoke, almost like one would to a wild animal.  
Glad's eyes dropped in submission. Dudley frowned, today was the last straw. He couldn't bear to see his sister so, so…. weak. The word itself made him feel sick to say. Dursleys weren't weak. It was one of the first things they had learned, something their father had ingrained into them. While Dudley took after his father in the aspects of physical strength and brute force, Glad was like their mother; her words were sharper than any sword and could inflict as much if not more damage than Dudley's fists. The continual, constant silence, her voice so mute, it was - wrong. As unnatural as-  
Dudley shook his head, cutting off that train of thought. He would do anything for his sister. 'Dursley men are family men, Dudley' his father had told him. He would so anything for his sister. Today it would end. His sister's secrets were hurting her, and he couldn't let it continue. Not anymore.

After dinner, the three children escaped from under Petunia and Vernon's concerned eyes and slipped into Glad's room. It was a mess. Her desk was covered in drawings that trailed to the floor. Her curtains were drawn tight, and books of all sorts, some in Latin, tottered dangerously in random corners of her room. Despite the pink and white decorations it was…. Dull.  
Glad sat with her legs crossed on the round carpet next to her bed. Harry and Dudley sat down next to her.  
"What's going on, Glad?" Dudley questioned, his voice quiet but firm. "You've been acting really odd lately. You're not at all yourself. I know something's up. Can we talk about it?"  
Glad exhaled heavily her eyes fluttering shut for a moment as she collected herself.  
"I, I've been having these, dreams. They are unlike anything I've experienced before." She paused, a small wobble in her voice. "Did you know, Harry that you look exactly like your father? But you have your mother's eyes."  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "H-How do you know that?"  
"The dreams I've been having, they're like memories. From whom I don't know. But when I'm in them, I see everything as though I'm watching a movie. I can't change anything. I can't even interact with them. They don't even know I'm there." Gladiolus paused, her voice laced with bitterness.  
"It's so strange. There Is a world within our own, or next to it, full of – magic. Of witches and wizards, of war and death. A whole society…." Gladiolus shook her head. She was trembling slightly, and Dudley took her hand; she barely noticed, she was so immersed in memories.  
"These dream memories are explaining everything. Laying out a picture to a mystery we didn't even know existed. Harry, you are the only child of James and Lily Potter. Lily and James attended and graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They married and had you in the middle of war against a dark wizard. Ten years ago, he killed your parents and tried to kill you. But your mother, Harry she was brilliant. She found a way to make sure you survived. With a ritual and her sacrifice, the curse that was meant to kill you only gave you that scar instead." Her hand brushed gently against Harry's scar, Harry was staring at her face white in shock. He blinked, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"We are all magical. You, Dudley and me. I'm just the one cursed with these nightmares."

No one spoke for a moment.

"In class, what did you dream about?" Dudley questioned.  
Glad's face contorted into a grimace as her heart gave a vicious twist, and her eyes misted over. "Werewolves. They were allied with the Dark Lord in the war." Glad shuddered and shook her head. It was clear she wouldn't say anything more on the subject.  
"I believe you, even though I don't understand. I, I, noticed that we're not… normal. Not since the coma." Dudley explained haltingly.  
Gladiolus burst into tears. The events of the day, the confession, her brother's belief; it was all that was needed to send her over the edge. Dudley wrapped her into a tight hug.  
Harry joined after moment. "I believe you too. It's crazy, and that's how I know it's got to be real. You've never lied to us before, and I will do all I can to help you."  
Gladiolus began to cry harder at that and pulled Harry closer into the group hug. Somehow, these tears were tears of relief. She hadn't realized how much her family's acceptance meant to her. Caught in the embrace of her brother and cousin, her perennial frown slowly, almost insignificantly, began to turn into the smallest of smiles.

The nightmares would most likely continue and would probably get worse, but she was no longer alone. That fact gave Gladiolus the strength to move forward. The strength to willingly close her eyes.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited by the awesome GizzieBaako**

Chapter 4

Within several months, the way of life in the Dursley household had almost returned to normal (as normal as it could get with three magical children). Harry and Dudley had read through all of Glad's dream journals, four books with one hundred pages each. Filled to the brim, the dreams and drawings grew more and more horrifically realistic as they progressed through the journals. The books now numbered seven.

Gladiolous was still troubled by warring nightmares. It seemed that no matter the side she witnessed: the Ministry of Magic, the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters; pain and suffering were never far. She hated the Ministry for its slow reaction and lack of manpower; hated the Order for the lack of lethal spells; hated the Nazi-like Death Eaters for even existing. The Order, despite the Ministry lifting the ban, refused to use any of the Unforgivable Curses. If they just started giving out Avada Kedavra the same way they gave out Stupefy, the Dark Lord's army would be barely anything at all. But noooo, they were 'the Light,' and the Light is "Good and Good does not kill." Glad felt like gagging at the logic they used. If that was good, then Glad didn't want it. She wanted justice. She wanted wizard-kind to use some BASIC COMMON SENSE!

Gladiolus jumped in surprise as a stack of books came tumbling from mid-air onto the floor.  
"Bloody hell, Glad; what were you thinking?" Dudley swore, a cut finger in his mouth, as he stared at his sister incredulously.  
"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it!" she apologized. Harry nudged the pile of books with his foot; when he got no reaction from the books he began to pick them up.  
"You've really got to stop thinking about the wizarding world, Glad. Your parents could walk in at any moment to check up on us." Harry chastened. "It always flares when you're thinking about magic."  
"It's only when I'm thinking about how stupid they all are! And it's not like I flare it on purpose, it just…. happens," she finished lamely. Harry and Dudley shared an unimpressed look. Glad immediately rose on the defensive.  
"Neither of you can talk! I haven't done any accidental magic in their company while you've both have done, more than once!" Glad sniffed, nose in the air.  
Both boys groaned but let the matter drop. Verbal battles with Glad were a guaranteed defeat.

"Gladiolus dear, Dudders, It's bedtime. We have a busy day tomorrow." Petunia sang as she climbed up the stairs.  
"Oh, right. Coming, Mum!" Dudley called out, rising to his feet.  
"Good night, Glad," Harry sighed.  
"G'night, Sis," Dudley called over his shoulder.  
"Good night." Dudley opened the door, their mother standing on the other side.

Petunia strode into the room kissed Glad good night and smiled at her daughter.  
"Ready for tomorrow, dear? A family outing to the zoo for your birthday."  
"I can't wait. Harry's pretty excited, too."  
At that, the smile on Petunia face grew a little more forced. "Yes, the boy. You and Dudley have grown quite attached to him."  
At that, Gladiolus tilted her head in false confusion.  
"He's our baby cousin. Of course we're fond of him."  
Petunia pursed her lips, clearly unsure what to say. She finally shook her head and let it go.  
"Good night, dear."  
She kissed Glad once more and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The next day, the Dursley household was up bright and early. Gladiolus, who was usually not a morning person, was practically oozing contentment.  
"Good dream?" Dudley asked.  
"The best," Glad confirmed, as she lay down the last plate on the table.  
"You're gonna want to read it, Harry. I even included a picture for you."  
Harry brightened in barely concealed delight.  
"My parents?" Harry gasped hopefully.  
She nodded in response.  
Harry didn't even bother trying to hide his beaming smile as he cooked the bacon.

Moments later, just when the family had begun to tuck into their breakfast, the mail chute rattled.  
"Get the mail, boy." Vernon barked, around a mouthful of eggs.  
Gladiolus pursed her lips, doing a remarkable impersonation of her mother's infamous look of disapproval, but didn't bother saying a word. Harry had already risen from the table and disappeared into the hallway.  
After several moments Harry returned, stack of letters in hand and a wide beaming smile on his face.  
Vernon narrowed his eyes suspiciously and snatched the letters out of Harry's hands, going quickly through them. Nothing in the stack would warrant such reaction from Harry, and that clearly unsettled him.  
Dudley and Glad stared at him, but he met their eyes and shook his head slightly. The twins shrugged off the moment and returned to their breakfast. Within the hour, the family had finished eating, cleaned up the kitchen and piled into the car.

The car ride was short and mostly silent, especially after the spat between Harry and Mr. Dursley over Harry's 'ridiculous' dream about a flying motorcycle. When they parked at the zoo, Vernon pulled Harry to the side. The twins watched as their father threatened to lock Harry in the cupboard under the stairs if any 'funny business' happened. The eye roll the trio shared when Vernon's back was turned was truly incredible.  
"Nothing's gonna happen." Harry stated with total conviction.

It was almost laughable how wrong he was.

The trip to the zoo had ended horribly. Dudley had seen Harry talking to the snake, and had run over excitedly. Unfortunately, so had Mr. Dursley. Vernon had startled Harry so badly that he accidentally made the tank glass disappear, and Dudley, who had been leaning on it, tumbled into the snake tank. The glass reformed, trapping Dudley; the snake got out and terrorized the zoo guests, causing Petunia Dursley to faint; and Gladiolus felt frozen in place in all the chaos. She stood there and stared, saddened at her cousin's horrible luck.

The return home was silent. No one wanted to set off Vernon's explosive temper again. Glad and Dudley were too busy trying to figure out how to convince their father to forgive their cousin and drop his plans of locking Harry in the cupboard. Each plan was more ridiculous then the last, and every time they glanced at Vernon's face (which was in a permanent scowl) they knew there was no point. Their father was too far gone in his rage, practically wallowing in it. By the time they arrived home, the twins could only share a despairing look and murmur comfort and apologies to Harry. Their cousin only smiled sadly in response.

The minute the house door closed, Vernon barked, "Cupboard…. NOW."

Harry scurried in before his uncle could force him inside. The cupboard door was slammed shut and bolted behind him as Vernon muttered in his rage about ungrateful freaks.  
Glad and Dudley shared a pained look. A sick feeling was starting to grow in their stomachs. This wasn't right.  
Petunia cleared her throat, as if dismissing the situation, and smiled largely at her children.  
"Come now dears, it's time for presents."

Glad and Dudley didn't care for the presents. They just wanted to get Harry out of the cupboard and escape into the privacy of their room. But they knew better. It would only get Harry in more trouble, and the last thing in the world they wanted was for their father to take the belt to Harry.  
So, they obediently followed their parents into the kitchen, forced smiles while they sang 'happy birthday,' opened all their presents, and finally retreated into their room under the pretense of using their new gifts.

The moment the door closed, Glad shoved her face into a pillow and screamed in frustration.  
"I hate them, Dudley." Glad growled. "I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM."  
Dudley said nothing, conflicted with his own feelings about his parents. They were so good to them. They never hurt him. Or did they? When they hurt Harry, it hurt him. It made him upset to see his cousin in pain. It was wrong. He was so confused.

"They're not... good people." Dudley finally stated. It pained him to say it. He opened his mouth as if to say something else but instead began to cry. Glad was stunned. She couldn't remember the last time she watched her brother cry, truly cry. He was trying to be quiet, but it was the kind of crying that rattled your whole body and stole the air from your lungs.

"Oh, Dudley," Glad signed wrapping her arms around her brother comfortingly. It had been faster for her to come to terms with the faults in their parents. Her dreams showed what Dudley never saw. Despite trying to share her visions through her journals, it was not the same as experiencing it as though the memory was your own.

"We WILL figure something out. For Harry."  
He took one deep breath; then, "For Harry."

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gladiolus Dursley did not awaken easily. Her visions were reluctant to let her go. So, close to one in the morning, Dudley wiggles out of his bed and crept down the stairs, past the cupboard and into the kitchen. As silently as possible Dudley poured a cup of water and made what he could. A ham and cheese sandwich. He then tip toed into the living room and up to the small table where his father placed the keys to the cupboard under the stairs. He carefully got to work unlocking and pulling back numerous bolts until finally he could open the cupboard. Terrified eyes stared back at him. Harry relaxed slightly, once he recognized Dudley.  
"What's going on?' Harry questioned softly.  
"Can I come in?" Dudley questioned hesitantly.  
Harry raised both his eyebrows in surprise but nodded his consent.  
Dudley turned and collected the sandwich and water from where he left it and entered the cupboard leaving the door cracked open.  
"Here, I thought you might be hungry."  
Harry accepted the food eagerly barely muttering out a thank you before he dug in. Dudley watched his cousin, already knowing that however long this punishment continues he would be back here every night to feed him. No one deserved to go hungry. Especially not Harry.  
Moments later Harry had finished and smiled at his cousin brightly.  
"Thanks, Dud, I really thought I wasn't gonna eat till next week."  
"Never." Dudley promised after a moment.  
He then stood remembering the time.  
"I'm sorry I can't stay longer Harry."  
Harry shock his head in understanding. "Good Night Dudley."  
"Goodnight Harry"  
With that Dudley toke the cup and plate from Harry, locked the cupboard back up (Though it was the last thing he wanted to do) and returned to his bed. Sleep didn't come easy.  
In the morning Dudley arrived in the kitchen to see Harry already up and more than half way done with breakfast. Petunia hovered over harry, watching him cook with a critical eye. Fly swatter in hand to whack him when she thought he did something wrong. Immediately Dudley stepped up gathering the plates to take some of the burden off Harry.  
"Absolutely not Dudley, The boy is on punishment and won't be receiving any help."  
Dudley stiffened and stared at his mother in disbelief. Was being forced to miss lunch and dinner yesterday not enough? Was being locked in the cupboard under the stairs not enough? Dudley glanced at his father, but his father was still reading the paper unconcerned with what was taking place.  
"Harry was locked into the cupboard yesterday and refused both lunch and dinner. I don't even understand why your punishing him. Whatever happened yesterday, there is no way it was Harry's fault. Is he really in trouble because he laughed? I laughed too. Why aren't I in trouble?"  
Petunia pressed her lips together tightly. Stiffening as she looked for an answer to the questions asked.  
"Mother knows best, Dudler's. Now go sit and wait for breakfast."  
For a moment Dudley saw red. He finally understood Glad. In that moment he truly hated his mother. He hated that she was so cruel to Harry. That she didn't care that harry was her nephew. That she didn't care that Harry was a human being deserving of respect.  
Petunia screamed and immediately began to try and yank off the necklace of pearls on her neck. The necklace that was now burning her. Vernon leaped to his feet and waddled toward his wife asking what was wrong as Dudley stepped out of the way. Petunia gave one last desperate yank and the necklace broke, pearls flying across the room. Her neck was red and where the pearls had lay was a burn mark in small circles all around her neck. She first looked at Harry, an accusation already forming on her lips, before she stilled meeting his eyes. The boy didn't do it.  
Trembling petunia refused to look her son in the eye, refused to confront what her throbbing throat proclaimed.  
"Pet, what happened? Was it the boy?" Vernon questioned.  
"No…. It seems I got to close to the heat. I suppose pearls do absorb heat."  
No one spoke for a moment.  
Dudley turned to see Glad staring at him. An unreadable look in her eyes'. She gave a small short nod, one of approval and sat down at the table.

* * *

The three days of punishment were three days to many. Glad snapped. She marched into the living room, where Petunia kept the finest china. The set she received on her wedding day from Vernon's family. Opened the cabinet and one by one grabbed each fine plate and each delicate cup-and dropped them. Deliberately, Purposely, and with clear intention made eye contact with her mother as she dropped another plate which shatter at her feet.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Petunia screeched, a hand clutching at her heart, eyes wild in shock.  
Gladiolus calmly stepped around the broken glass and stood in front of her mother. The same mother that had never punished her in her life. The same mother who turned a blind eye to her blood nephews suffering, encouraged it even.  
"Mom, I purposely broke the fine china. Does this mean you will lock me in the cupboard under the stairs with Harry? Will you force me to go without food and to cook, and clean, and care for the Garden like Harry? Is Daddy gonna beat with his belt till I bleed when he gets home? Till my back is covered with lash marks?" Her voice was void of all emotion as she stared her mother in the eye.  
Petunia was slowly backing away from her daughter shaking her head. Her watery blue eyes darted around the room, looking at anything and everything but her daughter.  
So spineless. Glad's lip curled in disgust.  
"Never, we would never-" Petunia simpered.  
"But you do. You do it all the time with Harry. Why wouldn't you do it with us?" Glad pressed.  
Petunia shock her head more rapidly now. Tears falling from her eyes. Her daughter was frightening her.  
The tears only served to enrage Glad further. Her mother had no right. No right to cry as if she was the victim in this situation.  
"Why not mommy?" Glad hissed venom clear in her voice. She no longer really sounded like herself. Her voice had an inhuman tilt to it. Dudley wasn't sure what it could even be compared too, and if that wasn't enough it was accompanied by the presence of a crippling pressure which only grew as Glad spoke. "You're supposed to treat us equally! Your supposed to lock me in the cupboard! Starve me! Slave me! And Beat me! Just. Like. HARRY."  
"Enough!" Petunia screamed. Voice high, hysterical. It appeared as if her yes were rolling like a frightened horses would. Her thin figure trembling violently.  
There was dead silence in the house. Shadowing Glad, watching the whole scene were Dudley and Harry. Dudley gave his sister an subtle nod as Harry gaped stunned.  
"Boy, your punishment is over." Petunia whispered weakly. Once she said that the pressure vanished instantly, and Petunia seemed to crumble into herself.  
Glad smiled and like a switch had been flipped flounced up to her mother and beaming with delight.  
"Thank you for understanding mother! Come boys, lets head to the park!" Her voice dripped with false honey, heavily coated in crystallize sugar. As sweet as she could be cruel.  
"You are terrifying." Harry muttered warily as the trio left the house. Glad smirked.  
"Thank You."  
At the park Harry pulled a pair of thick yellowed letter's out of his pocket. "These are yours. I meant to give them to you after the zoo…. But we know how that ended."  
Stunned the twins accepted the letters, only able to stare at it for a moment before tearing into them in their excitement. They both read the letters, reverently. Glad pressed hers to her chest eyes glazed as she gazed into a time long ago. Harry could only smile fondly at the soft expression.  
"Once we return home we have to write a response immediately in acceptance! Oh, I can't wait! I wonder what house I'll get into? Well, you boys are positively Gryffindors.

Dudley and Harry shared an amused look. "Ravenclaw." Harry decided after a pause. "No way," Dudley snorted, "She's a Slytherin, through and through. Did you not see what she did to Mum?"  
Glad then shock her head clearing it.  
"Harry I almost forgot!" With that statement she pulled from the pocket of her dress her dream journal hurriedly opening it to where a green ribbon lay.  
"Read."  
She demanded pointing to the right page. Harry did as told, turning his attention to the memory.  
"Do you think Mum will tell Dad?"  
Dudley questioned, making sure to keep his voice low. He didn't want to distract Harry.  
"No. She doesn't have enough backbone. The number of things in our rooms prove that."  
"Oh!" Harry gasped suddenly. The twins returned their attention to their smaller cousin.  
Harry was currently gazing lovingly at the detailed drawing of James and Lily Potter.  
The couple were facing one another holding hands. The love even on paper was apparent in the Magical couples' eyes.  
"Thank You."  
Harry whispered.  
Glad smiled allowing the emotion moment to linger for just a moment more before breaking it by leaping to her feet.  
"Come boys! I can't wait a minute more! I've got to write my letter now! We have so much work to do Dudley! We got to compile a list of questions to send, especially how much money we'll need! And Harry, since our letter came on your birthday then so will yours most likely. We need to make sure we get to it before my parents do."  
Both boy's signed but rose to their feet obediently. Once Glad was like that the only thing to do was go along.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter will involve Harry's Hogwarts letters and the appearance of a Representative of Hogwarts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited by the lovely GizzieBaako**

Chapter 6

In the house, the twins brainstormed several questions to put in their letter, especially revolving around money, as Harry read through the four days' worth of dreams he had missed. His favorite dream was, of course, the one about his parents. The photo Glad has drawn for him was incredible. Lily and James Potter, no, his mom and dad, looked like the light warriors Glad had said they were. They were back to back, faces drawn in concentration, wands out in front of them, obviously firing off spells, outnumbered by a hoard of Death Eaters. It was… Indescribable. Words could not do the drawing justice.  
"If my math was correct, you were there, too."  
Harry jumped slightly, "What? What do you mean?"  
"Well, by that time, I believe Lily was pregnant, she just didn't know it yet. It wasn't until after that battle that she found out."  
Harry blinked rapidly at the sudden information, unexplainably overwhelmed. Glad's eyes softened at the look on his face.  
"Thank you," he whispered, after finding his voice. Glad gave him a kind smile.

Within the week, the Dursley children received a response from the magical administration and began the task of figuring out how much money they needed to buy their school supplies. They had a busy three weeks ahead of them.

It was a week before Harry's first birthday when Mr. Dursley came striding into the house from his morning inspection of the car. He refused to drive in a car that wasn't gleaming clean. If any smudge (or worse, bird poop) was spotted, Harry was immediately sent outside clean it.  
Harry eyed his uncle warily; all the birds in the neighborhood must have visited last night if the man's purple face was anything to go by.  
"Get out," Vernon snarled.  
No one moved, unsure whom Vernon was addressing.  
"All of you - OUT!" He roared.  
Harry jetted out of the kitchen, Glad and Dudley on his heels. Mr. Dursley's rage toward Harry was common, but this attitude towards his beloved children? Never. For the first time since they could remember, the twins were actually frightened.  
The door to the kitchen slammed shut and promptly locked.  
All three children stood in the hallway, unsure of what had elected such a response from their father/uncle. Glad immediately shoved the boys out of the way of the door and squatted until she was eye level with the keyhole, while Harry and Dudley shoved themselves on the floor against the frame to peer under the door.  
"...what do we do?" hissed.  
"We promised to take that freakishness out of him, Pet. I won't let these freaks undo all my hard work," Mr. Dursley grumbled.  
"Ignore the letter. If any more come, we'll just burn them. They'll realize soon enough that the boy isn't going."  
Petunia made a noise as if to speak but the boys were pulled away before they could hear anymore.  
Glad yanked the boys out of the hall, up the stair and into her room.  
"They got my letter! My letter came early!" Harry sputtered angrily.  
"I know. But it's ok."  
"OK?!" Harry thundered and immediately fell silent at the withering look Glad sent him.  
"Harry, Hogwarts will continue to send letters until there is a response. If the lack of response continues, they'll send somebody from the school. There's no need to panic."  
Harry nodded slowly in understanding.  
"We've just got to keep an eye out for the letters. Try and get one before they get burned and continue the plan." Dudley added.  
"Work hard, save money, and keep them from suspecting anything." All three chorused.  
"You really are one unlucky guy, Harry." Dudley snorted, amused. Harry groaned.

The next two days were especially painful for Harry. He had to watch as Vernon with sick glee gathered the letters, which had tripled and quadrupled in quantity, and burned them all. Harry was forced to watch. Despite the quantity of letters and the 3 pairs of hands, not a single letter escaped Mr. Dursley and the fireplace. The fifth day though, Sunday, truly pushed both Vernon and Harry over the edge. Mr. Dursley had been in an incredibly good mood that morning. Sunday equaled no mail, so no letters were expected. When one came through the kitchen chimney, everyone stilled in surprise.  
"Is that … a letter?" Petunia gasped in disbelief. It was as though her words were the catalyst to an avalanche of letters. They came pouring into the kitchen room, flooding through the unlit fireplace, blanketing the floor. Harry threw himself into the tornado of letters, desperately grabbing for one.  
"OUT!" Vernon roared, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and throwing him out of the living room. The twins rushed out with Mrs. Dursley, watching their father struggle to form words through his rage.  
"Enough! THAT DOES IT!" said Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. NO arguments!"  
He looked so deranged with half a mustache that everyone did as told.  
"I never knew you could piss him off so much he'd pull out his mustache!" Dudley gasped in disbelief as he shoved some clothes into his bag.  
"If this continues, I might just pull out my own hair," Harry sulked.  
Ten minutes later, they had all packed into the car and were speeding toward the highway.  
They drove. And they drove. Even Mrs. Dursley didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Mr. Dursley would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.  
"Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.  
The children shared a wary look, and to Dudley's surprise, Glad grabbed onto his hand. It was barely noticeable, but she was trembling. She wasn't just worried or frightened. She was positively terrified, and that terrified Dudley.  
They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.  
Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy hotel on the outskirts of a big city. The children shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Harry finally noticed how upset Glad was when she didn't sneer at the sheets or demand better ones. She motioned Harry over and presented him with a yellowed letter, his Hogwarts letter. "While you were stupidly jumping in the air to grab a letter I grabbed one off the floor for you." Dudley snorted in amusement from the other twin bed. Harry could only stare at his name, written in emerald ink.  
They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.  
"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."  
She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth

Harry realized rather quickly that his uncle would expect him to still want the letter, so he made a weak grab. The woman stared as Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way.  
"I'll take them," said Mr. Dursley, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.  
"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Mrs. Dursley suggested timidly, hours later, but he didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.  
"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked, dully, late that afternoon. Mr. Dursley had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.  
Glad made a choked, hysterical sound; she hadn't slept well, and half expected her father to kill Harry just so things could go back to normal.  
It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley groaned.  
"I can't believe I'm spending my Monday, in God knows where, stuck in this horrible cramped car.

I'm missing my favorite show!"  
Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly celebrated—at least not by his Aunt and Uncle. Glad and Dudley though, they always managed to gather something for him. Even though this one was looking a little bleak. Still, you weren't eleven every day.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.  
"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"  
It was very cold outside the car. Mr. Dursley was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.  
"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"  
A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. The rowboat looked as miserable (if not more so) than the shack.  
"I've already got us some rations," said Vernon, "so all aboard!"  
Glad cursed, loudly and colorfully.  
"Gladiolus Dursley!"  
It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.  
The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.  
Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire, but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. Dudley looked so angry, Harry half expected him to start a fire with his father as fuel. However, his accidental magic didn't show.  
"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" Vernon stated cheerfully.  
He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry wanted to laugh. He wondered how Vernon would react if Harry pulled out his letter. As sharp pinch made him hiss in pain. Glad was glaring at him, "Don't even think about it." Harry pulled a face, but kept his thoughts away from the letter after that.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around the miserable hut. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a violent wind rattled the filthy windows. Mrs. Dursley had found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley and Glad on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.  
Once their parents' door closed, Dudley turned to Harry. "Get your skinny arse over here," he growled. Harry quickly complied, sliding in next to his cousins.  
"Jeez, your feet are FREEZING." "You're telling me?" "GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"  
The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. He felt just as restless as the storm. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer.  
Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Glad shifted next to him. She too was wide awake, though she didn't move as much as Harry. She leaned over and nudged Dudley awake.  
Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? Both Dudley and Glad were staring at the door of the hut in terror. Glad looked like she was trying to figure out if that was a threat outside or the storm.  
One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Glad had relaxed slightly next to him finally deciding that whatever was going on outside was just the wind. She also had turned her attention to Dudley's watch and smiled at Harry, both her and Dudley about to begin to sing Happy Birthday when-

BOOM.

The whole shack trembled and the children sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

 **Please Review! Even if it's just to say you liked the Chapter! I love hearing from my readers and it's NEVER a bother. Thank you so much for reading and sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. I would of continued but i'm exhausted and i have the SAT tomorrow. Wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vernon and Petunia came scrabbling out of their room as the door shook once more. Vernon clutched in his hands a shotgun.  
"GO AWAY." Vernon roared; for a moment all one could hear was the storm.

BOOM.

The door fell clean off its hinges onto the floor. A gigantic being walked in the open doorway, stooping to fit into the hut. "Oh, uh, sorry about yer door." It lifted the door back up and slotted it back into place like if it weighted no more than a sheet of paper.  
Vernon practically roared in rage, lifting the shotgun up to take aim, a crazed gleam in his eye.  
"GET OUT, OUT! I WON'T-" Vernon stopped speaking as the gun was harshly yanked out of his hands and bent into a twist, as though it was made of clay.  
"Shut your trap, you blubbering muggle." The giant snarled darkly. Vernon paled, and for once in his life did as told.  
The giant's attention turned to the children and his whole demeanor changed. " 'arry! I haven't seen you since you was a we' babe!"  
Harry gapped in response. "I- I know you?"  
The giant moved toward the fireless fireplace as he spoke, "Well, ah suppose ya wouldn't remember meh, bu' I knew your parents!"  
After a moment he turned back to face them; a roaring fire had jumped to life behind him. Dudley and Glad shared an excited look. Magic.  
Harry lit up immediately. "Did you go to Hogwarts with them?"  
Vernon made a choked sound behind them, but everyone ignored him.  
"No, no' as a student." The giant scratched his head as he searched for the right words. He shrugged after a moment. "Oh, sorry, me name is Hagrid. Gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts, me." He puffed up his chest as he spoke. He was clearly proud of his title.  
"Dumbledore sent meh to git you yer letter and to take y' all to get yer things." His eyes flickered to the twins seated next to Harry. Dudley and Glad smiled at him hesitantly. They were still reeling from his sudden experience.  
"What do you mean, 'you all'?" Petunia gasped weakly. It was the first time she had spoken since the giant, Hagrid's, arrival.  
He frowned, clearly confused by Petunia's question.  
"Din' you know? Your kids here have been accepted into Hogwarts. They're witch and wizard jus' like their cousin 'arry."  
Petunia fell to the floor in a faint. All the blood had drained out of Vernon's face as he shook his head in denial.  
"No, not my children." He gasped out. "My children are not freaks!"  
Dudley flinched, and Glad's eyes narrowed.  
"Come here, both of you. Now." Neither of them moved an inch.  
Dud spoke. "Dad… we're going to Hogwarts."  
No one spoke. Vernon looked ashen and Petunia was still unconscious on the floor. Vernon gathered Petunia in his arms and stumbled back into their bedroom the door locking behind them.  
"Eh, well, uh….." Hagrid dug into his coat pockets and pulled out a slightly squashed box.  
"'appy Birthday 'arry." He announced awkwardly.

The next morning, they were woken by determined tapping on the window, Harry let in the owl and paid it as everyone else awakened from Hagrid's deep voice. Rather quickly they ate a meager meal of slightly burnt sausage and squashed cake. Not once did Mr. and Mrs. Dursley make an appearance. Glad transferred some essentials into her shoulder bag: the money they spent months earning, her dream journal, and several other odds and ends. As one, they left the shack behind and used the boat to get back to shore.

After a ride on the underground involving a lot of amazed and curious staring from muggles due to Hagrid's immense size, they finally reached central London and entered a seedy looking pub.  
"The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid announced cheerfully.  
Glad snorted. "The whole time it's been in central London."  
"Did you think it was in a rural area?" Dudley questioned.  
"It would certainly make more sense, the less non-magical eyes the better, but I believe we have figured out wizards seem to lack all common sense."  
Harry and Dudley both snorted, amused.  
"By Merlin's Beard, can it be?" A man in deep red robes gasped, he was right in front of Harry his dark eyes ensnared by the uncovered scar on Harry's head.  
"It's Harry Potter!" He announced to the pub. The result was a mad scramble of bodies swarming around Harry who was taking in the display totally bewildered.  
Thanks of all sorts were taking place as Harry's hands were being shaken frantically by wizard and witches of all sorts. Even a professor from Hogwarts with a hideous stutter greeted harry, but strangely didn't shake his hand.  
Harry sent Glad and Dudley a desperate look; it was time to cut the hero worship short.  
"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" Dudley bellowed as Glad grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him next to Hagrid who was watching the process awkwardly.  
"We thank you for all for your well-wishing, but Harry Potter needs to receive his Hogwarts supplies and time is of the essence." Glad spoke, her voice sweet like honey but firm and immovable.  
The patrons of the pub nodded in agreement and Hagrid moved the children to the back of the pub and into a small alley. He took out his pink umbrella and tapped a pattern onto the brick wall.  
To the trio's delight a hole began to appear in the wall growing rapidly and the bricks shuffled and moved, revealing Diagon Alley in all its magical glory.  
Together they began to walk down the alley, staying close to Hagrid; as they had noticed on the underground, wizards and witches parted like the red sea before his gigantic frame. Delighted, they took in all the sights and sounds. Despite the realistic manner of her dreams, Glad felt like she was seeing the alley for the first time. In her dreams, the alley was always gloomy, damaged and littered with bodies. It was now bustling with noise, living brightly clad magical folk and all manner of delights. It was good, she decided.

They finally arrived at the wizarding bank Gringotts, a large white marble building, guarded by small cruel looking creatures armored in gold.  
"Goblins," Hagrid provided, answering the boy's unspoken question, "they protect wizard money; never get on their bad side." He shuddered.  
Glad nodded to the creature with respect. Anything that put such fear in the giant of a man's voice deserved at the very least cautious respect.  
As they passed the threshold into the bank, Dudley shuddered violently and stumbled much to the horror of Glad and Harry. He was clutching his chest, a dazed gleam in his eyes.  
"Dudley?" Glad hissed in alarm.  
Dudley didn't respond, still unsteady on his feet. Hagrid still hadn't noticed what was wrong since he had entered the bank ahead of them.  
"I'm fine." Dudley muttered after a moment, straightening from the hunched position he had been in. "Let's go." Before either could argue, he began striding toward Hagrid who had just reached a line and was waiting patiently for a bank teller.  
Harry and Glad shared a concerned look and followed.  
Once the group reached the counter, the Goblin's eyes landed on Dudley and Harry flipping between the two suspiciously. Glad grabbed Dudley's hand and the Goblins nodded to itself.  
"Name and Purpose?" The Goblin finally snarled.  
Hagrid spoke up speaking that Harry needed to be taken to his vault and that the Dursley children would need money from the Hogwarts trust fund. Before the twins could speak up about the money they had, the Goblin laughed.  
"These children will not need money from Hogwarts trust fund. Gobstone, see that these children are shown to the Rosier Account Manager."  
A goblin seemed to appear out of the shadows and beckoned for the twins to follow him. The twins glanced at Hagrid, then Harry, Dudley and Harry nodded at each other and Dudley began to follow the Goblin pulling Glad along with him.  
"Dudley, what's going on?"  
"When I entered the bank…. I felt like I walked through a curtain and… I don't know, it's hard to explain. But I think it was like an identification system the goblins use. I heard a voice in my head call me Heir Rosier and the sound of something unsealing.

Glad gaped at her brother. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but certainly not that.  
"Heir Rosier, Daughter Rosier, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

An hour later, the group left the bank behind, the children laden down with coins and head full of shocking information. The Goblin they met, Briarsword, had revealed to the twins their heritage and family history. The twins Great Grandmother on their Father's side had been the squib Dianella Rosier. Since the main Rosier line had died out in the last Wizarding war, Dursley had inherited the line through his squib Great Grandmother. Once Dudley reached the age of seventeen (the wizarding age of maturity) he would become Lord Rosier; all the vaults, estates, businesses, and Wigamont seats would be his to command. For now, however, they had a trust vault to get them through schooling and a name change. To the wizarding world they were now Gladiolus and Dudley Rosier.  
"Father would never believe that we actually get magic from his side of the family." Glad laughed.  
"I can hardly believe it!" Dudley snorted, and the trio of children dissolved into hysterical giggles.

The children entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions alone, as Hagrid had gone to go get a 'pick me up'.  
"Hogwarts, dears? I have another getting fitted right now. Come along."  
A squat friendly woman greeted the children, leading them to stand on the last three stools arranged in a circle. Two more witches came forward and the fitting began. In the stool across from Harry was a pale white blond-haired boy with a pointed face.  
"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts too?"  
The pale boy spoke, confident and snobbish an emphasis on his surname. Glad grinned; she loved acting like a snob.  
"Gladiolus Rosier, that's my brother Heir Dudley Rosier, we're accompanying our cousin Harry Potter."  
Draco Malfoy was absolutely flabbergasted. Completely speechless. He was trying to make connections in his head but was unable to make any sense of it. None of it added up!  
The Potters hadn't married any Rosiers in ages! There was no way they could be related. But the girl was so confident. So assured. Draco was actually questioning himself for once. He decided to say nothing; he would have to interrogate his mother when he got home.  
"Pleasure to meet you Heir Rosier, Daughter Rosier, Heir Potter."  
Draco eyes searched out the scar on Harry's head which was practically on display. It looked nothing like how it was described. It was large and unhidable. Like lightning, unrestrained and demanding to be noticed, it spread across about a majority of his forehead, branching like a pureblood family tree.  
Draco eyes moved on, momentarily satisfied. Heir Rosier was bright and reminded Draco strongly of a clear summer day with his bright blond hair and blue eyes. He was taller and stockier than most children their age, almost similar to Crabbe and Goyle. He had a sharpness that they didn't have, though, and most definitely wasn't as trollish. His eyes were blue, a intense shade that scrutinized Draco intently before glancing away in disinterest. Draco was momentarily offended because he was a Malfoy and no one dismissed a Malfoy! A giggle captured his attention.  
It was the other Rosier. The girl. While Potter had his scar to make him stand out in appearance, the girl's deep red hair made her stand out like a star amidst the debris. It was nothing like the Weasley red (thankfully) and currently in two braids that ended at her waist. She was near her brother's height, though of a more slender build. Her eyes were a deep bold green, just like Potter's. Her eyes held an intensity potters didn't. A knowingness, for lack of a better word. She cocked her head to the side coyly and winked at Draco who flushed.  
"I see you're getting fitted for your Hogwarts robes. Which house do you think you'll be in, Heir Malfoy?"  
By the tone of her voice it sounded like she already knew which house he would be in. Honestly, Draco felt like he was taking a test, proving himself to her, and that made him lose all of his usual peacock like confidence.  
"Slytherin of course, though I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. You?"  
"The same for me. Harry, Dudley?" She had turned to the boys an eyebrow raised.  
"Don't care where I go. Though I don't think I'll like Ravenclaw, and I don't have the patience to deal with the politics of Slytherin."  
"No Ravenclaw." Potter said after a pause. Draco opened his mouth in surprise, not at the Ravenclaw but at the fact it seemed Potter wouldn't mind Hufflepuff.  
"All done, dear," The witch attending to him stated cutting him off before he could speak.  
"Goodbye, Heir Malfoy." Rosier sang, a pleased smile on her face.  
"Er, Goodbye," He muttered, mind already on the conversation he would have with his parents. He quickly slipped off the robe and stepped off the stool. He had so much to tell Mother and Father.

 **Edited by GizzieBaako**


	8. Chapter 8

**One of my Reader commented, (Sorry, i can't remember who and i forgot to respond to you!) That Muggle parents aren't really asked if they are going to allow their child to go to Hogwarts. Truthfully in my mind, I've always seen it as the Muggle parents opinion doesn't really matter. In the end it's the child that makes the choice. And if the Muggle parent attempts to intervene after the child said yes, as in making the child miss the Hogwarts express or refusing to allow the child to get supplies, the ministry of magic will get involved and basically threaten the parents or even charm them. Harsh. Yes. Cruel. Without a doubt. But that's just how I've always thought about it.**

The small family of three were currently in the family sitting room. Done up in shades of blue and white. Elegant, open and dripping in wealth and glamour. Not that it was being appreciated by the occupants. Lord Lucius Malfoy, His wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy and their son Heir Draco Malfoy were having their usual evening tea when Draco brought up his interaction with Heir Potter and the Rosier's.

"Impossible." Lord Malfoy and snapped silencing his son.

He immediately regretted it. The marriage bond tightening uncomfortably over him like invisible ropes. Narcissa hated when he was abrupt with Draco. And it was never a good idea to anger his wife.

"Continue Draco. Judgement is not to be made till all facts are presented." Her voice slipping into a slight of a lecture tint as she imparted knowledge upon her son.

"Draco momentarily glanced at his Father unsure. When Lucius Malfoy made no move to disagree he began to speak again.

"When I was getting my robes fitted. There children entered the shop. Two boys and a girl. I introduced myself and the girl introduced herself and the group to me. One boy had a scare like lighting on his head. He was Harry Potter. The other boy was Heir Rosier and the girl was Daughter Rosier. She said Harry Potter-"

"Heir Potter." Narcissa corrected.

"Heir Potter was their cousin." Draco resumed.

"We continues to chat after I got over my surprise and the girl expected to go into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Heir Rosier said he didn't want Ravenclaw and wasn't sure he had the patience for Slytherin politics. Heir Potter said any House but Hufflepuff."

"That made Lord Malfoy raise an eyebrow in interest. Any house but Hufflepuff? One would think Potter would say any house but Slytherin. Perhaps…

"Is that all Draco? What did the Rosier's look like?" Narcissa pressed eyes alight in interest.

"Well, Heir Rosier was stocky like Crabbe and Goyle. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he didn't talk much and seemed content to observe. Daughter Rosier had long dark red hair and green eyes just like Potter's. She…. I felt like she was testing me." Draco finished staring at his parents unsure.

"Narcissa stilled in the midst of a sip from her cup of tea.

"She most likely was. "

"And for your sake I hope you passed." Lucius declared eyes on his Heir.

"I want you to get close to them. … Befriend them." He finished after searching for a more pleasing word instead of convert.

"Narcissa frowned. She of course understood the importance of connections and 'befriending' as Lucius put it. She just wished Draco could be a child longer.

"Of course Father!" Draco had nearly sprung up out of his seat. He didn't gain many opportunity's to prove himself to his Father. But when he did. He made sure he didn't fail.

"That's what was expected of him as Heir Malfoy after all.

"Draco was dismissed to find a form of entertainment, leaving Lord and Lady Malfoy to speak freely./div

"You need to have more patience with him Lucius."

"I know." Lucius reply was sharp in an attempt to end the conversation.

"He's just a boy." Narcissa continued.

"You coddle him too much."

"Narcissa pursed her lips together in disagreement.

"He's Heir Malfoy, Narcissa. He holds responsibility and expectation that must be meet. I understand what you want. But he's eleven now. Off to Hogwarts in a couple weeks, out of our immediate protection and supervision. We can no longer soften any mistakes he makes. Noble children don't have long to be children. Especially those that share a reputation like us."

"I know that Lucius." Narcissa nearly slammed her tea cup down, the only sigh of her true anger.

"Lucius sighed heavily, pulling Narcissa's hands into his own. " You have not failed him Narcissa. We have not failed him. We are better than our parent's. We are kinder than them. And Draco has grown up happy and safe. He's had an incredible childhood. Better than most wizarding children.

"I know Lucius. I just wish he could be my little dragon just a little bit longer." Her voice was softer now, sadder.

"Lucius pressed a gently kiss to his wife's forehead. He did too.

Life in the Dursley residences had grown strange and tense. At first Petunia and Vernon spoke as if Dudley and Glade weren't magical. Speaking loudly of the Gorgeous Boarding school's the children would be sent to. A Academy for young Lady's that all Dursley born woman attended for Glade and Smelting's for Dudley. It wasn't till they tried to take Dudley and Glade to go uniform fitting did the twins finally bring up Hogwarts again.

It would be something they would regret.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley resorted to begging, bribing, and even taking away the children's possessions. When that failed. (All within the span of a week.) Harry truly began to suffer.

"It's the boy." Vernon snarled one day. He was sitting on the bed, Petunia looked back at her husband curiously from where she sat combing her hair at the vanity table.

"He's infected them somehow. Turned my own children against me. I won't allow it Pet, I won't!

Petunia frowned unsure. She wasn't sure why but she didn't think that was how it works. If it was than she would also be a Witch. Wouldn't she?/

But no matter what she thought. Vernon knew what he had to do now. He might even have to do it to his children, but it would be a necessary evil.

The next morning the children woke to find breakfast already done and sitting on the table. It was a small bowl of porridge for each child. Will the usual mountain of food was available only for Vernon and Petunia. The children all shared a look but didn't fight it. This to would pass eventually.

If the children knew what it would evolved into they would of ran.

Harry was worked brutally. Vernon was seeking to make an example of him. He was worked till he couldn't with absolutely no breaks and no more food. Glade and Dud tried to intervene as much as possible. But if they were caught helping Harry his punishment would grow worse. The twins torture was not as physically demanding as Harry's but it was mentally. They were forced to recite why magic was evil and corrupt. To sit in the same chair for hours on end staring dead eyed at the telly as people, priest, anyone. Proclaimed the evils of magic and the damnation that awaited those who practiced it.

One night Dudley woke to Harry sobbing softly into his pillow. Harry was always small but in the light of the moon, he looked tiny. Dudley slipped out of his bed and into Harry's, rubbing his back awkwardly.

"I'm so tired Dudley. I'm always hungry and my body hurts and this sucks!" Harry cried.

Dudley swallowed thickly. This couldn't go on. Glad, Harry, they were cracking. Dudley hasn't heard Glad speak in the last two days. Her eyes permanently surrounded by dark circles and staring into the past. Dudley would bet the weeks porridge that she was having nightmares again. Dudley couldn't lie, sometimes he wanted to give in. Tell his parent's he wasn't going to Hogwarts. Just so they could go back to the way it was before. But he couldn't. And it would never be like it was before anyways.

"Sleep Harry. It won't be to long till were gone. Heading to Hogwarts."

For a long time Harry lay trembling pressed against Dudley for warmth. The next morning came to soon.

At breakfast the next morning Dudley watched Glad and Harry slump into the kitchen. Eye's dead and dull. His father watched the children a triumph smirk on his face as Petunia turned a blind eyes to the children's suffering. Dudley could feel his magic curling inside of him. Unbearably hot.

"In the wizarding world," Dudley began the whole room freezing, " You can take a blood test and find out where you magic comes from. Imagine our surprise when we found out we didn't inherit our magic from Mother."

"Petunia paled at that and Vernon snarled.

"Of course you didn't! You got it from the boy! He infected you with his freakish po-

"BUT HE DIDN'T." Dudley roared silencing his shocked father.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE PEOPLE MAGIC LIKE THAT. WE GOT IT FROM YOU."

The words on Vernon lips died. A horrified look on his face.

"How, How DARE-" Vernon began but Dudley was finished. He was filled to the brim and bursting with righteous anger.

" **YOUR** Grandmother Dianella Rosier was a squib. The child of a witch and a wizard that cannot use magic but has it in them. Which passed through your parents and you and it woke up in us. It's your fault we have magic. **Your. Fault**."

No one spoke. Vernon was ashen. He wanted to refute what his son was saying. Call it all a lie. But he couldn't. Because he knew, looking into his son eye's that it was the truth.

"Your going to stop all this. Your going to leave us alone. And on September first your going to take us the Station so that we can board the train and go to Hogwarts and there is NOTHING you can do that will change that."

"No one spoke.

" **Do you understand!**?" Dudley roared a wave of accidental magic destroying the dishes.

"Y-Yes." Vernon gasped.

That's how a week later the children found themselves at King's Cross Station seeking out platform nine and three fourths.

 **Well, i hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I'm not sure why but it was a bit more difficult for me to write than the other's. But i tried my best! The next chapter will be about the train ride and the sorting. I expect that to be a truly long chapter but we'll see. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from my readers even if your just saying "Cool."**


	9. Chapter 9

The minute Vernon had left them at the Station the trio of children seemed to burst to life. Moving about collecting their trunks from the ground and helping each other place them on carts. Hedwig screeched when Harry nearly dropped her in his haste. He apologized just as hastily. The last weeks the children had successfully kept Hedwig from harm and claiming she was given to them by the Giant in safe keeping and if anything happened to the bird they would be cursed. It was a stretch of a lie but Vernon and Petunia bought it, staying far from the bird.

"The trio of children though were nearly running through the station, the train would leave within the next 10 minutes.

"It was lucky for them Glad knew just how to get through to the platform from her dreams. They arrived just in time to see a pair of redheads, a plump woman and a young girl ,strode into the pillar between 9 and 10.

"Straight ahead walk steady into the pillar. There are glamour in place to confuse non-magicals." Glad instructed doing just that the boys on her heels.

The change in scenery was instant. A large gleaming red train was in front of them. The station flowing with magicals dressed in all sorts of wizarding robe styles of varying colors. Parents and children saying goodbyes. Animal's crawling, prowling, and swopping in all directions. Nothing about the place was neat or subtle. The children after weeks if a dull, subdued way if life. Were mesmerized.

The train gave a long bellow from it's horn. The smoke bellowing from it increasing. Startling the children and sending them into action. They grabbed what they could and began to tug their trunks into the train.

"Need help?" A friendly voice asked, the children turned to see a red haired boy staring at them.

"Please," Glad responded the boys nodding their agreement.

"Percy Weasly. I'm the Gryffindor Prefect." He said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell over the trunks. The trunks immediately grew lighter.

"That should last till you find a compartment. If you need help again look for a student with a badge like mine."

He pointed to the badge underneath his Gryffindor crest which was dead center on his chest, dominated by a large P.

The children nodded and began their search into the train for an empty compartment. They were lucky enough to find one in the back. They tucked their trunks into the dictated compartment and settled down in the seats.

"We made it." Glad breathed, it was like a massive weight had been lifted off the children's shoulders./

"Lets change into our robes. It won't truly feel official for me until I do." Harry voiced hesitantly, the twins readily agreed and began to search through their trunks for their Hogwarts uniform.

Their was nothing muggle about their uniform. Both boys and girls had identical robes. Currently the Hogwarts crest was right under where one's breast would be, on the solid black robes which ended under the knee on the children. It was cut for practically and maximum movement. The black cloak was similarly cut.

Glad smoothed her robes happily a self satisfied smirk on her face. As of right now. She was no longer Gladiolus Dursley. She was Daughter Gladiolus Rosier. And no one would think otherwise.

Three hard knocks brought the children away from their thought. Dudley opened the compartment door.

"Ah, it's… you."

Glad rolled her eyes. Her brother had obviously forgotten the name of whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Who is it Dudley?" Glad questioned and Dudley stepped to the side revealing three boys. Glad immediately recognized Heir Malfoy.

"Heir Malfoy! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

Malfoy smiled, "Daughter Rosier, Heir Rosier, Heir Potter," He responded nodding to each in turn. " It is truly a pleasure to see you again. With me is Heir Crabbe and Heir Goyle."

"Glad turned a expectant eye to the two boys who nodded back in greeting. They weren't very handsome. And something about their bulk, not fat, made it clear to Glad that they weren't fully…. Human. Perhaps a diluted creature blood? Or a ritual? Deatheater families had done many thinks to ensure line continuity or just to be able to be of better service to their Lord.

"Are you all alone in this compartment? If so, you can join my compartment full of other Noble children. They are quite eager to meet you."

"And why would that be?" Harry questioned, a slight tilt of suspicion in his voice.

"Heir Malfoy raised an eyebrow, " You're the Savior of the Wizarding world, Dark-Lord slayer, the-boy-who-lived. I can go on. And you both," He turned to address the twins. "Are the Children of a thought recently extinct pureblood line. Heir and Daughter Rosier. Cousins of Heir Harry Potter."

"Yes. Being as…isolated as we were from the Wizarding World. We tend to…forget at times."

Glad paired her statement with a disarming smile.

"Now, lead us to the compartment of yours. We would love to meet the others."

That's how the trio found themselves being introduced to Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode.

"The children had also already changed into their Hogwarts robes. And quickly made space for the trio. Thankfully the compartment was magically enhanced allowing all eleven children to sit comfortably.

"Daughter Rosier…" Pansy Parkinson had spoken, finally breaking the tense silence. She had apparently deemed Gladiolus the most approachable. "How is it that you are cousins with Heir Potter?"

"Harry's mother, Lily Potter, is my mother's sister."

"Lily Potter the Mu-Muggleborn?!" Pansy gasped as if it was some sort of scandalous things.

Gladiolus narrowed her eye's in response. She was quite certain Parkinson was going to use a very different word.

"Then how are you Daughter Rosier and your Brother Heir Rosier?"

Theodore Nott pressed eye's alight with curiosity and challenge.

"Our father." Dudley answered.

When asked who their father was the Dudley only shoke his head and Glad followed suit. No one said they had to tell them everything and it was better that they didn't know their Father was a magic hating descendent of a cast out squib. When pressed once more by a persistent Parkinson, Malfoy warned them away turning the conversation to less invasive topics.

"It wasn't long till an older student. One with a Prefect badge informed them that it was ten minutes till they arrived at Hogwarts.

"The children were all nervous, though they did there best to hide it. The scrabble off the train was done silently everyone deep in thought.

The trio were comforted to see the friendly giant Hagrid once again who lead the first years into the boats and across the lake so that they could catch there first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was… breathtaking. The cousins didn't even realized they had grabbed one another's hands. Glad squeezed Dudley and than Harry's hand capturing their attention.

"It may not be easy. But we have each other. And that's all we'll ever need."

Harry and Dudley smiled, squeezing Glad's hands in confirmation.

"Head's Down!" Hagrid roared and the trio quickly did as told.

A moment later they raised them to see they had entered the underground dock and began to help out of the boat. Once all the first years were collected and a Neville Longbottom found his toad the students were brought to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

Glad eyed the woman, recognizing her from many of her visions as the Professor of Transfiguation and a Member of the Order of the Phoenix. A powerful witch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville Longbottom's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

After a nasty shock from the ghost of the castle, McGonagall returned and lead the children into the great hall.

A bushy haired girl with brown skin began to mutter under her breath in a tense panic.

"Nervous? Which house do you think you'll get into?" Glad asked kindly.

The girl looked at her warily but responded. "Gryffindor. But I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. You?"

"Slytherin. But I also wouldn't mind Ravenclaw."

"Oh, are you a Pureblood? I'm a muggleborn I was so surprised when my letter came. I was already planning to go to Valerio's but I decided Hogwarts was the way to go." The girl questioned. Their was no judgment in her tone only curiosity.

"Muggle-raised." Came Glad's short reply.

"If I may ask, why not Slytherin? Valerio's is a very prestigious academy for dedicated students. It sound like your pretty ambitious to me." Glad pressed.

" Truthfully I did consider Slytherin. But it has a dark reputation that I think will hinder me."

"Glad nodded her head in agreement to the girl. She had made a point.

The snake pits reputation could do more bad than good. It often that wouldn't hinder Glad. She had a mission. And it required her to be a snake was going to undo Riddles legacy. No matter what it toke. She was going to prove to her fellow snakes, to the world. That Slytherin wasn't synonymous with evil.

"I'm Gladiolus Rosier."

"Hermione Granger."

"No matter what house you enter. I hope we can be friends."

With that Hermione eye's widened in surprise.

"Glad smiled, a real one at Granger, and turned back to face Professor McGonagall.

While doing so she finally toke in the Great Hall, a wave of nostalgia coming over her. It was just like in her vision. Thousands of candles floating in midair. A ceiling that reflected the starry night sky. Four long tables decorated by glittering gold plates and goblets. With how often she dreamed of it. Hogwarts had always been a safe haven to think of. And now that she was here.

It felt like returning home.

A patched, frayed, worn hat was placed upon a stool and began to sing. It was a silly song. But it did the job of calming all the anxious first years.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall announced. "Abbott,Hannah!"

Glad watched attentively as the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. Followed by a Susan Bones. They went a Terry Boot and Mandy Brockleburst into Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode the first Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchey became a Hufflepuff and so did Seamus Finnigan who Glad noticed that Hat toke longer than several seconds to decide.

"Granger,Hermione!" McGonagal called and Glad straightened in interest. Hermione also toke the Hat several moments. Glad could see her muttering under her breath, arguing perhaps with the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and a happy Hermione skipped off the lion table.

"Suddenly, Harry grabbed Glad's hand into a death grip. He swallowed heavily and looked petrified.

"What if I don't - what if I don't get chosen?" He gasped softly. Unsure and terrified.

"Nonsense Harry. There is a place for you."

Harry looked into Glad's eyes and nodded slowly.

Neville Longbottom went into Gryffindor followed by Morag MacDougal who became a Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Glad did her best to not snort in laughter when Malfoy basically swaggered up to that hat who immediately placed him in Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyle.

After several more people. It was finally Harry's turn.

Harry stiffly marched up to the stool accompanied by hissing whispers. Glad and Dudley held hands as they stared at their little cousin who was whispering to the hat.

"Gryffindor." Dursley murmured.

Glad could only smile.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared and the twins whopped along with the Gryffindor table.

"Rosier, Dudley."

"McGonagall announce once the hall had calmed down. Glad could only smile as her twin headed up front whispers following him.

"The hat went down over his blond hair and take almost as much time as Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat roared once again. Many from the Slytherin table seemed disappointed. Glad noticed several teachers were staring at Dudley curiously. Her eye's meet those of Severus Snape who immediately paled in response. His lips forming a word she could hear but she could guess.

Lily.

She truly did look like her Aunt. She smiled and with her head held high began to walk to the hat as McGonagall called her name.

The same whispered followed her and stayed in her ears till the Hat dripped over her eyes and ears blocking both sight and sound.

'Oh my, what a treat you are! Strong willed, ambitious and gifted in such a rare way! But it can be a curse." The hat hummed. "You know what you want and I have no desire to stop you. No, just the opposite! You were made for this Gladiolus Rosier. I look forward to seeing what you will do. Who you will become. Good Luck. Best be-'

 **"SLYTHERIN"**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW! Like i always say i love to hear from you all and truthfully your reviews always brighten my day! Thanks so much for your support and patience. I have no idea if you all noticed but i do try to update once a week either on sunday or monday.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The walk up to the Gryffindor tower was done mostly in silence. The children were stuffed from the feast and exhausted. It had been a long day and an even longer night. The Prefects sensed this and gently herded the children through the labyrinth of stairs. The children awkwardly stumbled through the portrait hole and into the pleasantly warm common room. Harry was close to falling asleep where he stood.

"I can see many of you are tired so this won't take long. Welcome to Gryffindor House. We are delighted to have each and every single one of you in the Great and Noble House of Gryffindor. We value courage, bravery and determination above all represent your house and your actions can earn your house points. The house with the greatest number of points at the end of the year wins the house cup."

McGonagall was speaking. Her dark eyes surveying the tired children in front of her.

"But that's enough for tonight. Time for bed. The prefects will lead you to your dorms."

With that, the prefect from the train stepped forward capturing the boy's attention.

"I'm Percy Weasly. Boys follow me."

The boys did as instructed, following the red head up the left hand stairs.

"Usually all the first years are left together. But despite magical mean, there is a limit of five students to a room. There is six of you so three of you will share a room. Potter, Weasly, and Longbottom this is your room."

Prefect Weasley motioned to the door on the left.

"Rosier, Finnigan, and Thomas this is yours."

He motioned to the door on the right wall. The doors held a golden plate confirming his statement.

"Your belongings should already be inside. Breakfast starts at 8 am sharp tomorrow. Any questions?"

None of the boys spoke up.

"Alright then. Good Night."

With that Prefect Weasly strode back down the stair case.

Harry and Dudley shared a look. They had been sharing the same bedroom for the past year and a half. It would be quite strange to no longer share a room. Harry decided to make light of the situation.

"Thank God! Now I don't have to listen to your chainsaw like snores anymore!"

The boys stared at Harry in shock. Dudley promptly roared in laughter and shoved Harry.

"Shut it, dweeb! You know your gonna miss my sweet lullaby!"

At that a couple of the other boys joined into the laughter.

"As if!" Harry countered pushing his dorm door open. He was ready to fall into the sweet embrace of his bed. Dudley laughed as he too entered his dorm. The children didn't talk as they changed and slipped into bed. It was far to late for introductions.

The Slytherin common room was gorgeous Glad decided. It decorated heavily in green's and accented by silver. A large glass wall allowed them to stare into the black lake. Like if one would at an aquarium. She blinked and suddenly she could see a wrap round balcony. Bookshelves stuffed with books lining the walls. A glamour she realized. She smirked in amusement reminded of the snake tank and the trip to the zoo. The first-year children were seated on cushions around the fireplace waiting for their head of house to arrive. The second years and above were lounging in any elegant chair or sofa around the common room.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I am your Head of House and Potion Professor Severus Snape."

Pansy had let out a small cry of alarm next to her as Professor Snape seemed to appear out of the shadows. Glad admittedly had flinched but it was barely noticeable. The Professors dark eyes surveyed the First years slowly, making sure they were all paying attention. His eyes lingered a bit longer on Glad's face and she smiled. He immediately looked away.

"Most of you know of Slytherin's reputation. The other houses see us as Dark witches and Wizards. They fear us. They fear you. Accept it. Use it. Despite the other houses fear of us, you are not alone. Slytherin do not step over their fellow snakes to reach our goals. We aid one another. For in the end it will always benefit you."

The whole house was enraptured by his speech. His voice was quiet but firm and full of hidden emotion.

"We are creative. We are resourceful. We are clever. We are ambitious. Most of all, we are united. Any issue's you have with your fellow snake does not leave these walls. We display a united front that surpasses even the most violent of blood feuds. Do not disappoint me."

He paused driving the point in. The warning settling heavily over the Slytherin's.

"Over the next several days each of you will be pulled out of class for medical checkups by Hogwarts Medi-Witch. You will show up. This is non-negotiable."

Several children looked at alarmed. Glad frowned. This… this could be beneficial to her. If they were searching for signs of abuse. It would be reported to the ministry; the ministry would investigate and they would be removed from Vernon and Petunia's care.

She just had to make sure Harry got examined. Not only did his body, unfortunately, hold the most evidence of abuse. But he needed to get attended to quickly. His magic, usually so strong, was weak from overwork after sustaining him so long without any nutritious aid.

While she mussed on what to do, their Head of House had slipped back out of sight, Prefects and Head boy and girl stepping forward.

"First year Girls. Follow me to your dorm." The girls did as hold scrambling to their feet and following the Head Girl.

"The right hallway is our Ladies hallway. The last door the end of the hall is the First-year dorm. All the doors we are passing belong to second year and above. All First years are expected to be in their dorm at nine pm the latest. If an emergency arises, you are permitted to enter the first door at the end of the hall. That is the Head Girl's chambers. Do not enter any other dorm without first asking for permission."

She stopped halfway down the hall the rest of the girls followed suit. The girls couldn't see any door. Just a large tapestry of a gorgeous raven-haired woman. She was dripping in finery, draped in differing shades of blue silk, strings of pearls straggling her neck, shining silver rings adored her fingers. She was seated upon a silver throne. Masked servants presenting her with all sorts of delicacy and jewels. She gazed proudly down at the girls, her sharp eyes trailing over each first year.

"This is Slytherin Alumina Enchantress Tempest Seles. She was one of the first students to attend Hogwarts. She was known for her silver tongue. No matter the situation she was guaranteed to get out of it using her words alone. She always got what she desired. Whether it be power, respect, or control. A role model for all Slytherin ladies. Her tapestry marks the entrance of the Bathrooms. All you have to do is walk through."

"Can't the boys do the same?"

Greengrass questioned in concern.

"IF a boy was able to even walk down the hallway. He would not be able to get past the tapestry. Enchantress Seles choices who she allows in. She has seen your magic signature and no hot-blooded male will even get a toe into the Girl's bathrooms. We take such matters quite serious, Heiress Greengrass."

With that the Head Girl continued onward. Gladiolus followed casting one last curious glance at the tapestry. She truly needed to raid the library. She knew so little about everything it was maddening.

"This is your dorm." A plaque on the door has displayed. 'First Year Girl Dorm' followed by in smaller letters each girl's surnames.

"Breakfast is at 8 sharp tomorrow. You are expected to be seated at the table 10 minutes before. Good night."

With that the Head Girl closed the dorm door.

Parkinson sniffed in distain. No doubt at the Head Girls abruptness and cold attitude.

"She didn't even introduce herself."

The dorm was long, shaped like a rectangle. The left wall lined with the dressers and beds. The right. wall was a large floor to ceiling glass window displaying murky green water. Glad slowly walked down the row of luxurious beds and found her name in the middle of the five. A personal dresser was too her right and her trunk was at the foot of her bed.

She turned to see most girls had already found their beds and were changing into their nightgowns. Glad followed suit and slipped onto her bed closing the hangings around her. Tomorrow, lessons would begin and she would finally be able raid the library. In fact, she would first start with the common room's balcony library.

She turned over and sighed. Hopefully her dreams would be pleasant. She was sick and tired of seeing Deatheaters. She wanted to see something pleasant. She could only home that whatever was responsible for her visions would heed her wish.

 **Thank you for your patience. I guess you can say i had a bought of writers block. I plan for the next chapter to be longer and more interesting. As you can see i have a couple routes to go through. I can make the ministry competent and actually investigate the children situation, I can make Dumbledore the 'bad guy', I can do alot actually. I have plenty of ideas... uh, idk. i think i'll do a mix of stuff. Hopefully y'all will enjoy it. Pleas, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Glad woke on her back. Staring up at the dark green canopy above her. She slowly sat up and crawled forward opening the curtain at the foot of her bed and opened her trunk, gathering her dream journal and pen.

September 2nd

I watched Tom Riddle and his inner circle of friends while students in Hogwarts. Had to be 5th year or above. They were seated on his left and right on long couches. Riddle was seated on a throne-like chair and occasionally a Slytherin would come forward to present an altercation for him to solve or a request of some sorts. He wasn't necessarily kind, but he was just and intelligent. Finding solutions that would satisfy both parties. You could see the admiration and respect. He held true power and he loved it. The Slytherins loved him. It's so different from Lord Voldemort's. At times tom riddle would ask his friends what they would do. Lord Voldemort would never... What happened to Tom Riddle?

Glad put her pen down as she dwelled on what he was before. If he had just continued as he was... He would of became anything he wanted. And despite how she loathed to admit it. Glad even admired him.

She signed heavily and returned her journal back to her trunk and slipped out of bed. The rest of the bed's hangings were still closed, hiding their inhabitants from sight. Glad gathered her uniform and bathroom supplies. She silently left the room and traveled down the hallway till she reached the tapestry.

"Good Morning, Enchantress Tempest Seles."

The woman didn't verbally respond but nodded her head in greeting. Glad smiled and cautiously stepped through the tapestry. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in delight.

The floor was cold on her bare feet and made of black marble full of pure white bolt cracks that stretched out like the roots of a tree, The pillars made of what appeared to be a polished emerald, spiderwebbed with gold. The walls were the same as the floor. Large cubbies in the wall stacked high with fluffy black towels, rags, soaps and luxurious oils. Two feet from the cubbies were 3 hexagonal sinks, the same emerald green as the pillars. With spotless mirrors to gaze from for each sink. In the smack dab of the room was a large Greek style bath with steaming water. About six feet from the bath on its left and right were the curtains stalls for showers. Twelve total. Empty white basins littered the room and even a few chairs and cushioned benches.

This Glad decided, was luxury she would enjoy.

She wandered over to the cubbies and gathered a towel, rag, soap and matching fragrant oil. She had never used one before but knew what to do from movies and shows on the tellie.

Finally, she claimed an empty shower. She fiddled awkwardly with the dial for a moment and was relieved when warm water came pouring from the spout. She nudged another dial and the pressure seemed to increase. She carefully found a comfortable temperature and pressure for her before stripping and stepping into the shower.

She bathed quickly, rather eager to get into the balcony library in the common room. Once dried she slipped on her uniform, fastening the needed pins. She had a feeling a wardrobe malfunction would mean social suicide. Once her uniform was in place she left her stall and approached the sinks. She retrieved her brush from her bag and combed her hair till it shined, grabbed the top half of it and braided it tying it off with a green ribbon. It was effortlessly cute and kept her hair from falling in her face.

She turned to grab her dirty clothes from the basin she had placed them in to only find them gone.

"Magic." She muttered to herself and left the bathroom, returning to her room to grab her bag, and then left to the common room.

She climbed the stairs onto the top level of the balcony and got to immediate work scouring the titles for books on wizarding etiquette, forms of magic, specifically light and dark, and on magical creatures and being, focusing heavily on creature inheritance. Her finds piled up rather quickly to her relief. She stopped after her seventh book forcing herself to practice self-control.

Glad gazed down the balcony to see that she was still alone. It seemed she was the only one awake. Just what time was it? There was no clock in sight and the only way she knew to find out the time was a spell.

She shrugged, why not try it?

She straightened herself and closed her eyes aa she mentally reviewed the spell in her head. It was called _Tempus_ aka the time spell. The motion that accompanied it was that of a circle, in a clockwise motion.

" _Tempus_." Glad stated firmly as her wand moved. A wisp of light came from her wand and then disappeared. Glad frowned, perhaps she needed to say it louder?

"You need to do it smoother." A voice corrected behind her.

Glad whirled around in alarm. She hadn't heard anyone climb the stairs.

Gazing calmly down at Glad was the Head Girl. Now that her eyes weren't clouded by sleep Glad could observe the Head Girl. She was tall and had a strong Indian appearance. Her dark brown eyes sharp and piercing as she observed Glad.

"The wand movement, you must do it smoother. It's just the wrist that is moving. Not the whole arm, try again."

Glad nodded slowly and did as told, as she moved her wrist in a clockwise circle she once again muttered " _Tempus_ "

The wisp was stronger this time. Forming the barest outline of numbers before once gain disappearing.

Glad frowned deeply, eyebrows furled in thought. What had she done wrong?

"You lack control. You have intent, and the wand motion down. Now you need to force your magic to respond. Magic is like a vast and strong river, you are attempting to control that river. How would you control that river?"

Glad bit her lip as she pondered the question. She didn't want to dam up the river, in fact she wasn't even sure she wanted to control the river. She just wanted to adjust its direction. Glad once again relaxed and exhaled slowly. She imagined herself in the river. Fighting the flow and she forced her self to relax. The river held many currents, she just needed to find the right one.

" _Tempus._ "

Immediately an bright cloud like wisp shot from her wand. And formed into the numbers 6:37.

Glad beamed delighted and was equally pleased to see the Head Girl smiling in approval.

"You're a fast learner. Take advantage of that."

Glad nodded.

The head girl then cocked her head, eyes trailing over the books Glad had both in her wandless arm and peeking from her bag.

"Do you always get up so early?"

There was no suspicion in her voice. Only honest curiosity. Or at least Glad thought so.

Glad was unaware if her eye's darkening in memory of the inhuman punishment they were forced into. They had gotten used to waking up at dawn to listen to magic condemning messages that they then were forced to repeat endlessly. Of course, Glad couldn't say that. Not yet at least.

"I'm used to waking up early, and I also happened to be excited, it's our first day of classes after all!"

Glad made sure to shrug sheepishly. It wasn't really a lie.

The Head Girl nodded slowly, eyes dragging over Glad's face in search of any falseness. When none was found she gave Glad a half smile.

"Well, I'm going to wake the other girls. You may wait in the common room till it's time to go."

Glad nodded in agreement and the Head Girl moved away, strolling back down the stairs.

"I never learned your name."

Glad called out after her, when she finally reached the bottom.

The Head Girl turned, cocked her head, and smiled at Glad.

"Kali Kumawat."

"Gladiolus Rosier."

Head Girl Kumawat inclined her head in acknowledgment and continued on her way.

Glad began to carefully make her way down the stairs and approached one of the chairs in the common room. She seated herself and glanced around the room. It was still empty but directly across form her facing the entirety of the common room were the same chairs from her dream. Glad a had to blink rapidly, as for just a moment, she had seen Riddle staring at her, a knowing smirk on his face.

Glad shuddered and buried herself into one of the many books she had grabbed. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't see phantoms of those she dreamed about everywhere.

* * *

Harry didn't usually wake angry. But never had he been woken because of someone's lawnmower like snores. They were worse than Dudley and that, was an unbelievable accomplishment. He actually considered finding out who it was, congratulate them, and then smothering them with a pillow.

Another snore rumbled through the air and Harry groaned. He knew, that if he wished to sleep peacefully, or even sleep at all, he needed to learn the silencing spell.

Because if he didn't, he would be kicked out of Hogwarts for attempted murder.

He huffed in annoyance and climbed out of bed. He might as well get ready for the day and that meant finding the bathroom.

As he approached the door the snoring grew louder, and Harry twitched, the source of the horrible snoring was lying on his back, spread eagle, covered in freckles with a mop of bright ginger hair.

"I'm going to kill him." A voice muttered, and Harry's head snapped to his left where a pudgy boy lay on his back, staring deadeyed at the ceiling.

The boy looked at Harry and smiled awkwardly and pulled himself into a sitting position, sweeping his blond hair out of his eyes as he did so.

"The one snoring like a dying bear is Ronald Weasley. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Well Longbottom, I'm Harry Potter and I really need to take a leak. Any idea where the bathroom is?"

Longbottom nodded and scrambled out of his bed and headed for the room door.

"It's between the third- and fourth-year dorms. I'll go with you, I really don't think I can handle listening to him snore any longer."

It was awkward, the walk to the bathroom, neither boy knew what to say. And they definitely weren't going to talk while they did their business.

They returned to the room to get dressed and left once again to escape the Weasley's boy snoring. Harry hoped his awake person wasn't as annoying as the sleeping one. Longbottom was lingering with him awkwardly and Harry decided that he should wake Dudley. It wasn't like he had anything else to do and it was easier to make friends with Dudley around.

"I'm gonna wake my cousin up, he won't wake up otherwise."

Longbottom gave Harry a pensive look but nodded.

Harry slipped into the other first year dorm. Dudley's snores sounded like a kittens purr compared to the Weasley boy. Harry snorted at that and firmly began to shake Dudley awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dudley groaned.

"Good. Hurry and get dressed. I'll be down in the common room."

Dudley cursed in response and Harry whipped his blankets off him for good measure.

Neville was lingering outside the door when he stepped out.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Longbottom asked nervously. Harry nodded warily. Longbottom seemed harmless enough.

"How is it that you and the Rosier's are related?"

Harry relaxed at that.

"The Rosier's are my cousin's. We're related through my mothers' side of the family. When my parents passed I was placed with them."

Neville nodded slowly but still seemed confused.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I'm not calling you a liar or anything," Longbottom blushed bright red at that, "But I thought your mother, Lily Potter, was a Muggleborn? The Rosiers are a very old Pureblood family. Unless they are not the Rosier's I know of?"

"We are."

A voice rumbled behind them. Neville jumped, and Harry smiled at his cousin.

"My Great Grandmother on my Father's side is a Rosier. A squib specifically. When the last of the Rosier's from the main line died in the war, the inheritance transferred to Me and my sister. My sister and I are related to Harry through our Muggle mother."

Neville nodded in acceptance of the explanation.

"Thank you for explaining it to me."

"No worries, your Heir Longbottom, correct?"

Dudley questioned eyes traveling over Longbottom's form.

Longbottom once again seemed to flush red and nodded in confirmation.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

With that Dudley turned on his heel and lumbered to the bathroom as his roommates began to emerge from their room.

Harry and Neville stilled deep in thought tramped down the stairs into the common room.

Harry looked for a free seat and found a couple near a girl. The one Glad had been talking to last night. She seemed to be reverently reading and for some strange reason Harry though she looked like a lion with the fierce look of concentration on her face and mane of bushy hair.

"Is it alright if we sit with you?"

The girl looked up a warily look in her eye's clearly surprised he was talking to her.

"Uh, sure."

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Are you really? I'm Hermione Granger."

"I would hope so." Harry laughed and Hermione blushed.

"Have the rest of the first years woken up?"

A voice questioned. It was the Prefect from the night before. In the morning light Harry could see the similarities between the Prefect and the sleeping boy in the dorm. They both had the same bright ginger hair, lanky built, and covered with freckles like the starry sky.

"The boys in my dorm are up and in the bathroom."

Dudley called from the stairs approaching them.

"And Weasley was still sleeping last time we checked."

The Prefect groaned and stormed up the stairs.

Within the next ten minutes the rest of the boys from Dudley's room had joined the waiting first years as did the girls from Hermione's room. Several minutes later a harassed Ronald Weasley came down the stair the Prefect following with a glower in his face.

"Come Breakfast is starting!"

The first years quickly got to their feet and followed the flaming haired Prefect out of the common room.

"I hope they got plenty of sausage." Dudley muttered as Harry rolled his eyes, Dudley was such a glutton.

As they entered the Great Hall they could see Glad already seated at her table. As poised as ever speaking softly with the other Slytherin's. She looked up as they entered the hall and gave a small wave in greeting that the boys enthusiastically returned to her amusement.

Ronald Weasly made chocked sound next to them.

"Are you alright?" The dark-skinned boy, Dean Thomas, asked.

"Yeah. Just don't know how you do it mate," Ronald was now addressing Dudley.

"Do what?"

Dudley replied confused as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Have a slimy snake for a sister. I would be horrified if my sister ever became a Slytherin."

Dudley stiffened, and Harry glared.

"I'll have you know. That I am very proud of my sister. "

Dudley grounded out between clenched teeth. It looked like he wanted to say more but just shook his head. In that moment Harry was reminded strongly of Vernon. Whenever he got angry, he had trouble getting words out and his face would turn a brilliant shade of red that at times would even transition into purple. And not to forget the trembling.

Harry gently laid a hand over Dudley trembling one and continued where he left off.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. And I'm disappointed that you would be horrified if your sister became one. I was almost a Slytherin myself."

Ronald was red with embarrassment and disbelief. He went to open his mouth again but instead yelped. Longbottom was glaring at him and shock his head. A silent shut up.

Thankfully Weasley obeyed.

"Well, I was almost a Ravenclaw and the Hat did consider Slytherin for me. What about you Longbottom?"

Hermione questioned wiping away the tense atmosphere.

"Just call me Neville. And the Hat said the only place for me was Gryffindor even though I thought I was gonna be a Hufflepuff."

With that the other's joined in and Dudley began to relax, trembling lessoning considerably.

Harry could only hope that the Weasley boy didn't become an issue. He seemed friendly enough and seven years of giving someone the cold shoulder sounded tiring.

 **Thanks for your patience. I promise i was working hard and using every available period i had to type this up. I have the next several chapters planned and decided against making Dumbledore the bad guy. Instead I have something far more interesting planned. Anyone else excited for the checkup and what will be dragged up? Also, i'm not sure who to truly bring close to Glad friend-wise. I want a little bit of conflict in the dorm and a usual go-to is Pansy but i don't really want to do a usual. Please Review! I love hearing from you guys and your reviews make me so happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanna apologize for the longer wait. I'm not totally sure what happened. But it's here now so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and for the most part things had been going well.

The trio had adjusted to their classes and the new way of life spectacularly.

The separation of sleeping in different room's was a little hard but the boys knew they were only a few feet away. Glad didn't have that comfort. It would be a 10 – 15 minute walk to Gryffindor tower and that's if she didn't get caught by a patrolling professor.

Nevertheless, she persisted with reassuring the boys and herself that is was fine, that she was fine. And busied herself with her schooling, learning more of wizarding culture, and recording her dreams.

Dreams that thankfully, were pretty tame. Even helpful as most concerned Hogwarts. She usually ended up watching a young Severus Snape make his way around the Snake-pit. It was encouraging to watch him, so despised, so opposed by his peers for being a Slytherin and a half-blood, be better then them in skill. To see him actually find friends. Even though they were future Death Eaters.

It gave Glad hope for herself.

Things had been subtly declining in the snake-pit for her. While Glad had smartly been silent about her muggle parent's. The boys hadn't. In Gryffindor you didn't have to hide such things. It was more welcoming of… newer blood.

Slytherin – Not so much.

Now religion and beliefs- Slytherin actually held the crown in that. It was encouraged, and everyone respected the deities.

It was amusing for Glad to think of Slytherin as basically the "Catholics" of the wizarding world.

But, that was beside the point. Because of the boy's causal confirmation of their muggle background Glad was now being back against the wall, literally, only way out blocked by some older third and second year Slytherin's. The rest of the common room was studiously ignoring what was going on or discreetly observing.

"A disgusting little mudblood in the Noble house of Slytherin. Parading as the Daughter of a Great and Noble House!"

The Leader of the group, third year Eris Carrow, hissed. Her beady brown eyes had an unnatural gleam in them, her lips twisted into a cruel snarl. She looked in that moment just like her Deatheater aunt. So, filled with hate and malice.

"I should string you up by your toes for the disrespect. Have you withering in pain for your audacity!"

She hissed, her hot breath fanned over Glad's face and it toke all Glad had not to recoil in disgust.

"The audacity you say? How very bold of you. How hypocritical." Glad snarled. "You dare confront me without evidence. Relying on just hear say and speculation. How foolish."

She hissed as she drew herself up to her full height.

"I am Gladiolus Rosier. Daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier. This I swear on my magic. And if my magic finds me false. May it be stripped of me."

A heavy pressure descended upon the room as Glad spoke and when's she finished it disappeared popping everyone ears.

A wave of her wand and a silently spoken _lumos_ proved her magic still intact and Glad to be just who she claimed to be.

"As for me being a **True** Slytherin. Well, the sorting Hat has never been wrong. And if that doesn't reassure you, I suppose only time will tell. It certainly did with you. Public interrogation? _**Positively**_ _**Gryffindor**_."

Glad mocked, twisting her words in deep. She knew she had hit a mark when Carrow's face purpled. She had perhaps gone to far in fact as she watched Carrow's arm fly up an unknown curse leaving her lips.

In that moment, Eris Carrow no longer looked like a hateful Student. No. She looked like a Murderous Deatheater. Glad would be lieing if she said she wasn't afraid. Glad was able to shift ever to slight, just enough to stop the spell from fulling impacting her. Instead it just grazed her neck leaving behind a bright red burning.

That was the only spell Carrow was able to get out. A _stupefy_ rang out and Carrow dropped to the floor.

Much to her surprise an enraged Draco Malfoy slipped out of the crowd, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering after him. Wands trained on Carrow's gang.

Draco ignore them and instead rushed over to a surprised Glad.

His eyes immediately made contact with Glad's enflamed throat and hardened.

"Will you Daughter Rosier demand retribution from House Carrow for this physical assault against your person and the verbal assault against your reputation?"

"I will."

"I Heir Draco Malfoy of House Malfoy hear and support Daughter Rosier. My Father will be hearing of this horrible offence."

"As do I Heiress Pansy Parkinson of House Parkinson hear and support Daughter Rosier. My Father too will hear of this disgraceful offence."

Parkinson sniffed joining Malfoy.

Glad inclined her head in both thanks and acknowledgment to the pair.

"Come, let me escort you to the Medical wing before that grows any worse."

Glad nodded and allowed Malfoy to lead her out for the Common Room. Parkinson accompanying. Once alone she spoke.

"Why?"

Draco Malfoy's steel grey eyes meet Parkinson before they meet her own.

"Because it's the proper thing to do." He sniffed.

"No one likes Carrow. She's a disgrace to her family name. A disgrace to Slytherin."

Parkinson spat.

Glad nodded slowly.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Draco and Parkinson eyed her curiously before nodding in agreement.

They walked in silence for some time before Glad was able to speak again, sure that the burning in her throat wouldn't make her voice crack embarrassingly.

"Thank You. Truly, I, House Rosier will not forget your aid."

Malfoy nodded his head regally reminding Glad of a peacock. And Parkinson smiled at Glad, surprising Glad when she slipped her hand into Glad's.

She was well aware this was Parkinson's way of showing acceptance and friendship.

As the trio entered the hospital wing, both the Medic, Madam Pomphrey and The Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape turned their attention to the children cutting of their conversation.

"Glad was attached by a burning curse by Third year Eris Carrow."

Draco announced.

Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief. At Carrow using a burning curse or Malfoy snitching Glad wasn't sure.

Madam Pomfrey gasped in horror and immediately pressed Glad onto one of the Hospital beds a string of spells leaving her wand.

"Thank Merlin it was only a graze!" She breathed as she studied the flaming red and now blistering burn on Glad's neck. The medic waved her wand and a small round container flew into her hand and she immediately began to apply a soothing cool cream to Glad's neck.

"House Rosier has demanded retribution from House Carrow for the offence against Daughter Rosier. House Malfoy and House Parkinson have agreed to support House Rosier. The head of House Rosier, Malfoy, Parkinson and Carrow will need to be informed Immediately."

Pansy Parkinson announced. Both Snape and Pomphrey paled.

"Do you understand what you've demanded?"

Snape questioned his Dark eyes pinning Glad in place.

Glad lifted her chin and gave a firm nod in response.

Professor Snape lips pressed together into an angered frown but nodded.

"Very well, as you are here now, let us get the medical examination done now."

Glad nodded slowly in agreement.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, Out."

"No. Let them stay."

Snape stiffened, and Madam Pomfrey eyed Glad curiously.

"Are you sure Ms. Rosier? "

"I'm sure Madam, I trust them."

* * *

Draco's back straightened at the complement and Parkinson seemed to puff up importantly. Glad smiled softly. She needed allies in Slytherin and both had showed themselves willing and true. They were well on their way to becoming friends in fact.

"Very well. Sit down Parkinson, Malfoy. But if you interfere or interrupt _**once**_. You will be sent out."

The Medi-Witch threatened.

With that last warning the examination began.

A crying Parkinson and a Stoic Malfoy holding Glad's hands is what greeted Dudley and Harry as they entered the Hospital wing.

"What happened?" Dudley demanded as he approached his sister. Glad gave him a tired smile as Dudley's eyes zoned in on the bandage on her neck.

" _ **Who**_ _**hurt**_ **you**?" Dudley snarled as Harry glared at Malfoy and Parkinson suspiciously.

"I'll tell you what happened after you get medically examined. Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape are looking to see if you have…. Signs like my own."

The boy's expressions immediately blanked.

Several day ago, Glad had pulled the boys aside and told them of the medical checkup all first year Slytherin's went through and her plan to get out of the Dursleys 'tender loving care'. Harry had been the most difficult to convince. He had been conditioned since he could remember to hide his marks no matter what. To just _allow_ someone to see them… it was hard for him to comprehend.

But Harry trusted Glad and Dudley. He would do this, if not for himself. For them.

This time both Parkinson and Malfoy had too step out as the boy's received their medical examination.

Madam Pomphrey looked near tears at the end of Harry's examination, and Snape looked as if he was sucking on a dozen lemon drops.

"As ministry law states. Your Head of House will need to be informed as well as the Headmaster."

With that Snape stalked out of the Hospital wing, no doubt to find the boy's Head of House, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

Madam Pomphrey disappeared into her office to deal with some paperwork. (Glad suspected she really needed several moments to collect herself.) After that is, shoving several potions down the children's throats and muttering about a daily nutrients schedule for the children.

"Well, that went… well." Glad signed.

"What happened to your neck?" Dudley questioned after a pregnant pause.

"Third year Eris Carrow attacked me after I proved I was indeed a Rosier. Well, it's more like after I insulted her and then she attached me. Draco Malfoy surprisingly intervened and stunned her. He also came to my aid and asked if I was going to seek retribution. I confirmed that I was, and both Malfoy and Parkinson supported me. They then brought me to the Hospital wing. You know the rest."

Dudley hummed softly as he mulled over what Glad told him.

"Why did you have to prove that you were a Rosier."

Glad gave the boy's a hard look.

"Word spreads fast in Hogwarts and learning that I was Muggleborn was not accepted well by some pureblood supremacist. She believed it to be a lie that I was a Rosier and accused me of stealing a Noble House Name and Reputation."

Dudley grimaced in understandings.

"All this happened because of our honesty of our muggle parents."

The boys looked absolutely miserable that their carelessness had led to Glad's injury.

"Not completely. We weren't thorough enough in what was ok to be said and what wasn't. This was a valuable lesson that we will _not_ repeat."

The boys readily agreed.

"What do you think their going to do?"

Harry whispered referring to the adults.

Glad persed her lips in thought.

"I hope they will do the right thing, report this to the proper magical authorities and have us removed from the Dursley home. Sadly, I feel things will be more difficult than that."

"Did you dream of something?"

Harry questioned voice dropping even lower.

"I… I'm not sure. There is something more complicated involved. My dreams haven't given me enough information to guess at what it may be. Or it's more likely I don't know _enough_ to figure out what it may be that makes Privet Drive safe for you. Besides, ever since we arrived at Hogwarts I've dreamed of only Hogwarts. Not the Order of the Phoenix or Voldemort."

Harry frowned but nodded in understanding. For once Glad's dreams weren't going to help them.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office and immediately began to fuss of the trio ordering them into the hospital beds.

"Tomorrow you will speak with the Headmaster. You need to get to sleep now so that the potions I gave you can run their course faster."

The children silently obeyed, Dudley and Harry slipping into the beds on Glad's right and left respectively.

Once Madam Pomfrey returned to her office Glad spoke once more.

"No matter what they decide, we will _**not**_ be returning to the Dursley's."

* * *

 **Y'all know the drill! Please, Please, Please, Please Review! Next chapter i will be doing the confrontation with Dumbledore and i already decided this is not gonna be a Dark Dumbledore story. That doesn't mean Dumbledore gonna be a immediate help to our trio so don't expect it.**

 **Once again, Please review! I love hearing from you all! ;)**


End file.
